Pohunskia
Introduction Pohunskia is officially called The Social Democratic Federal Republic of Pohunskia after the fall of Mista and Dominika. Pohunskia is an Island nation in the heart of the world. It's neighbours are Capitalia, United Islands and Republica Blanca. It was controlled by a dictator who named herself a god and ruled over the people of Pohunskia. History Founding The nation of Pohunskia was founded over 200 years ago by groups of refugees running from war. The island at the time was not discovered and it was a total surprise that they found the empty island. The people were planning sail away from their war torn countries and return when the wars were over but the people decided to stay thinking that they could create a new country. The founding ethnic groups were Slovaks, Czechs, English Speaking Scotttish people and the Polish. Downfall After many years of peace and economic gains, the country went down hill after a massive chain of storms and natural disasters came to the island destroying 98% of all the buildings and killing 100,000 of the people. The government had to take out loans from their old homelands so they could rebuild their homes but this was going to add to their problems. The country was in debt by 100 billion Posks and it would take one hundred years to pay the debt back. The country slowly lost hope and started to join extreme ideologies that would change Pohunskia forever. Rise of Mista One of the extreme ideologies was the theocrats who worshipped a woman called mista like a god. Some people laughed at her but some people were so desperate to fix their country that they joined her to create the Federation of Mista and Dominika. Mista kept saying that she brought our people to the island that she lifted from the bottom of the sea to house her people. The followers were brainwashed by her lies and started to kill non believers. The followers finally created an army and too over the weak country of Pohunskia and created a new state that would rule the country for over 40 years. During the Reign of Mista After Mista made her self god of Pohunskia, the people started to worship her like a god and did everything she wanted. The economy got worse during her reign because she banned numbers that "were not sexy" and killed anyone who used them. This meant that no one could add up to two because one was banned because it was too plain. The only jobs that were available were prostitution, strippers, singers and twerk fighters. The country was an international joke but all the debt was written off because the country was technically a new one. Fall of Mista Mista had control over most of the country apart from the south and thats where the rebellions against mista would start. The rebels would steal tanks, planes and other military technnology that could be used to destroy the mista government. After many years of gathering followers and the armour the rebels finally invaded the north to take over the country. The people that were in mista controlled cities were in some sort of trance and just danced around people for no reason. The source of this strange behaviour was the crystal meth pipes that sprayed tiny particles of crystal meth into the sky to get all the inhabitants high enough to ignore the countries problems. The rebellious army grew after they took over cities because they were destroying the crystal meth pipes. The city of Domista finally fell and mista was thrown out the window breaking all her bones in her bum. The "god" was unable to twerk again. Politics The country is officially a social democracy, this means it has a welfare system that makes sure that everyone has a basic level of wealth no matter how badly your life is at the moment in time but does not let people take money from the state without good reason. The parties of Pohunkia are The Social Democratic Party of Pohunskia, The Pohunskian Conservative Party, The Green Utopia Party, The Communist and Order Party, The Pohunskian Independence Party and The Protestant and Priest Party. The two main ruling parties are the Social Democrats and Greens. The Green party focuses on keeping the country clean and energy efficient while the social democrats believe that people have rights to free education, healthcare and a good home. Culture Language The language of Pohunskia would be a confusing thing for outsiders but the people know all the languages of the country because they learn them at a very young age. The languages are started to join together and a new Pohunskan language is starting to emerge. Pohunskan is a mix between Slovak, Czech, Polish, English, Hungarian, Albanian and German. The people want to make this the official language and they want to create it as it is a rough language that is not as organised like the other languages. The People The people of Pohunskia are said to be strong and kind people who respect people who respect others. The people are very liberal. Many people think that we are liberal because the people are fed up of living under the conservative values and dictators that stopped them from doing the things they want to do. The people of Pohunskia are big supporters of homosexual rights and hold parades called "The Peoples Parades". The Parade happens every year and all groups of the join together to celebrate the diversity of the country. The parade is also the biggest day for alcohol consumption and music. Religion Pohunskia is mostly a protestant nation and has a church attendance rate of 84%. The people may be highly religious but still accept things that other countries may see as sinful like homosexuality and sex before marriage. The church of Pohunskia has adapted itself to accept these things and do not question the people. Pohunskia has the highest percentage of homosexual ministers and bishops at 35%. Education The education of Pohunskia is a place that believes in competition and free thinking that hopes to give the children of Pohunskia the best chance in life. The education system is split up into different parts depending on the age of the child. The first stage in formal education is Primary School. Primary School is where children learn basic skills that will set them up for their life in the next stage where they add to their knowledge. The next stage is secondary school, where the children learn more complex things and the different types of people. Secondary school is for teenagers and the schools offer support for all the students who are confused about who they are. The schools provide guidance teachers who help them through changes throughout their lives and help their students to accept themselves. The system seems to work because Pohunskia has the lowest teenage suicide rate in the world at only 0.5%. The next stage is University or college, this is where people gain the skills for their desired place of work in Pohunkan society. Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries